Teaboy for Rent
by bannanas-are-good
Summary: martha has 3 weeks to prove UNIT wrong but how does that involve Ianto? and what will Jack think about him staying with hot military men for 3 weeks! read to find out more :P
1. Chapter 1

**AU:/ I decided that the first chapter I uploaded didn't have enough Captain Jack but more of just Jack who's a bit soft so... here's Chapter 1! All over again R&R**

**Chapter 1**

'I'm sorry Martha but Ianto belongs with me, not UNIT! You're not going to change my mind! No, I am not keeping him here for some dabbling! Yes! Even if it is... innovative!' Jack had been on the phone to Martha for over 3 hours now, repeating himself, every 10 minutes. 'Why do you want him anyway?' Jack finally questioned.

'That's classified, UNIT information' Martha replied.

'Well in that case, NO! For all I know you could be putting him on the front line of battle!'

'Please jack... I love Ianto... why would I put him in Danger?'

Jack began to think. 'Ianto won't get hurt, will he? I'm sure you can tell me that at least?'

' I promise. I'll make sure he's in no danger and if anyone hurts him I will personally kill them myself.' Martha really wanted this promotion and if she was to get it she needed Ianto. 'He'll get to keep the uniform... It may help with the... dabbling...'

'You know all my weaknesses Martha Jones...'

'Is that a yes?'

'It's a maybe, I still have to check the rift predictor, ask everyone to give up coffee and ask Ianto...'

'But that could take days, Jack! We need him now! I need him now!' Martha protested. There was a squeak of the door, in jack's office, opening and in walked the handsome Teaboy Ianto Jones.

'Coffee sir?'

'Thanks yan.' Jack replied then continued the conversation as Ianto stood waiting to speak to Jack. 'Yes I have. What do you take me for? I'm sorry we couldn't come to any equal terms but I have to go. There is a very sexy man standing in front of me holding the best coffee in the world. Speak to you soon.' Then he put the phone down to look at his gorgeous man who now had a face as red as a tomato.

'Please tell me that wasn't an executive of some sort?'

'Nope just Martha, Yan if I lent you to UNIT will you promise not to run away with one of those hot military men?'

'What? Why would I run away with a military man when I have my very own immortal Captain back at Torchwood? Why?'

'UNIT need your help with something Classified. Do you want me to ring them back up and say you'll do it? If you do then you can just tell me why it's classified!'

'Are you trying to get rid of me Harkness?' Ianto's voice suddenly felt dark but still had that little bit of love left.

'No! I don't want you to go; I couldn't last one day without you let alone weeks! Who will I snuggle up to at night?'

'Don't worry jack. IF you want I can buy you a teddy bear, or if you want you could just snuggle up with Janet?' Ianto had a huge grin, bigger than Jack's (if that's even possible) plastered across his face. 'Ianto Jones you're such a bully!' Jack mocked, with a sad look across his face.

'And that's why you love me, sir!'

'Yes that and many other reasons... mainly to do with that delicious coffee of yours and that you look extremely hot in that suit!'

'And I do love that coat!' Ianto replied, watching as jack's grin formed across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ I changed the first chapter so if you haven't read the new version it has a bit more sass from Jack in my opinion Really enjoyed writing the first part of this chapter hope you like it In this story Martha has only ever meet Jack and Ianto no one else on the team.**

Chapter 2

The cog wheeled door opened up as Martha Jones strode into the hub slowly followed by two soldiers. Jack had seen them walking across the plass and ran down from his office to greet them.

'What you're not even gonna give me a final few hours of dabbling?' Jack shouted towards the door. 'Although... It looks like you do a bit of dabbling yourself...are we having a trade?That sounds good...' Jack stated watching Martha's company carefully.

*cough cough*

'That must be harassment, sir!'

'Ianto, just the man I needed, and they didn't mind, unlike SOME people, they appreciate a bit of innuendo!' Jack replied, looking straight at the Teaboy.

'Excuse me, sir. Are you suggesting that I don't appreciate your innuendos?' Ianto's voice was had a dark and challenging tone to it.

'If you were listening, you would know that I wasn't suggesting, I was stating!'

'Well, sir. I'm afraid you're wrong with that point, as I appreciate your innuendos very much... Sir'

'Oh, no... Jack! I can't believe you made Ianto like this! You've corrupted him! And can you honestly not go three weeks without... dabbling?'

'No! They can't even go for a few hours! We have to listen to them getting off in Jack's office!' Owen interrupted.

'Owen Harper? Is that you?'

'Yep, that's me, although it's Doctor Owen Harper.'

'It's me Martha... Martha Jones... we went Uni together...We were science partners?'

'Martha? Wow you've changed! Last time I saw yo-'

'Owen! We have a task to complete... wait? You two know each other?'

'We went medical school together and urm... well you know how it is...'

'You didn't! Oh Martha... How low can you stoop...' Jack began until Martha burst into fits of laughter, while Owen just looked hurt.

'Don't worry Jack. I'm not stupid plus Owen was with Katie back then...' Martha quickly realised what she had done. 'Oh Owen! I'm so sorry! I didn't think... if I did I wouldn't have said anything... I am so sor-'

'don't worry about it... it was a long time ago...'

There was silence for a few seconds, until jack spoke again. 'Right well back to work!'

'Jack, I need to brief Ianto... In private... meaning without cameras or peeping eyes...'

'You can use my office, don't like cameras it affects the dabbling...' Jack's grin spread as he saw his lover go bright red in the face.

'Way to much info Harkness!' Owen yelled from the autopsy bay. Jack just shrugged as Martha dragged Ianto up the staircase.

'Someone's in a rush...' Gwen whispered as the office door slammed shut.' You don't think Martha...and Ianto... well you know...'

'Gwen! How could you say that! Ianto only dabbles with one victim, and that's me!' Jack replied, then letting that little bit of anxiety through he continued 'He wouldn't do that would he? You would tell me if you knew anything right?' Everyone except the new guards started laughing.

'Honestly, Jack only you wouldn't notice how madly in love, he is!' Owen answered.

'In love... he doesn't love me...Who else is he seeing? Do I know them? Why didn't he tell me?'Everyone suddenly realised how Jack had misinterpreted Owen's answered and continued to answer the next lot of questions until he understood.

'He's a nice bloke, very handsome, yes you do know him... not quite sure why he didn't tell you maybe he thought you already knew I mean it's pretty obvious...' Tosh explained hoping he would realise.

'Owen?' This might take some explaining.

'What! Completely off Harkness! Me and the Teaboy, only when hell freezes over!' Owen replied.

'He is older by many, many years, likes to wear a lot of old fashioned clothes...' he still looked confused carry on 'dark brown hair... blue eyes...flirts with anything and lastly he has the biggest ego ever known to the universe!'

'ME!'

'Well done Captain brainless!' Owen remarked.

**TWTWTW**

The door slammed shut and Martha began straight away. 'Ianto, obviously Jack has told you about our situation, as you have accepted to join UNIT for a few weeks.'

'Why do you need me in particular Martha?' Ianto questioned.

'You're the best of Torchwood... and I can't tell you anymore until we get to UNIT. For your own sake.'

'So it's a threat...you can at least tell me that surely? Who's the threat towards?'

'TORCHWOOD!'

'What? Martha what are you suggesting? Someone's targeting Torchwood?' there was silence and he could tell that she wasn't going to answer his questioned so he continued.' Martha, if you don't tell me, I'll have to get Jack Involved! What's going on?'

'UNIT have requested that all Torchwood sectors be terminated, they believe you don't take the Job seriously enough and could be a potential threat to the world, what with all the alien tech you guys have. I had to defend you in some way so you have one chance to prove them wrong and so do I... I thought you were the best for the job and you're the only one who can prove them wrong...'

**AN:/ What did you think? Again sorry for not posting been busy Please review it helps me to know if you like the story or not **


	3. Chapter 3

**AU:/ It has literally been months and i know i said that i was finishing The Year That Never Was but i have decided thats unfair to those who were reading my other stories so i am going to be posting random chapters throughout the SUMMER holidays which started YESTERDAY! so hope you enjoy and PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME WRITE MORE CHAPTERS FASTER AS I KNOW YOU LIKE THEM :) ENJOY :)**

Chapter 3

'Right... are we going then? You can explain the rest in the van...'

'What you're still going to help? Even though it could be pointless? We know that someone wants to get rid of torchwood but they could do anything. What if something goes wrong?'

'Martha, first of all, take a deep breath for me...' Martha began to relax and calm her breathing as Ianto grabbed her hands pulling her towards the couch, not taking their eyes off each other. 'Right...answering your questions. I don't care if it's dangerous, I work for bloody Torchwood, I risk my life everyday! Plus if I don't I could be out of a job and quite possibly a boyfriend so are we off then?'

'I guess...' They hadn't realised how close they were sat and still holding hands, until Jack opened the door and stopped in confusion, before anyone started talking they untangled their hands and looked at Jack.

'Ianto? What's going on? You okay? I just came up to tell Martha the soldiers' are restless. What's going on between you two?'

'Nothing it doesn't matter. We'd better get going.'

'Ianto! Talk to me, what's going on?'

'Nothing Jack just leave it!'

'Ianto if I'm causing trouble between the two of you I can just-'

'No Martha, don't worry. Jack's just being a drama queen as per usual.'

'Oh I'm the drama queen!'

'Yes Jack you are! I'll see you in the car Martha.'

'Jack I'm so sorry but you started this...'

'Just get out! Leave me alone!' Jack sat down at his desk.

'I'll call you later, when we arrive at UNIT.'

As Martha shut the door, Jack was left alone to think how stupid he had been.

'Right come on then Ianto, time to go!' Ianto had already said his goodbyes and was stood by the cog wheel ready to go, after what just happened he didn't want to say bye to jack, it wouldn't end well if he did.

**5 hours later...**

Ianto stepped out of the car to be surrounded by UNIT soldiers'. He was soon joined by Martha with a box in hand.

'For you.' Ianto slowly took the box with curiosity, peeling it open and taking a peek inside to end up with a famous Jack Harkness grin plastered across his face. 'Courtesy of UNIT, and you get to keep it once your done.'

'Well Miss Jones thank you very much. Now then down to business.'

'Yes Mr Jones I presume.' Called out a young looking officer. 'I have orders to show you to your barracks that you will be staying in until you are no longer required. Then once settled I have orders to brief you on your task.'

'Okay then lead the way Mr...'

'lieutenant Daniels, sir.'

'Well lieutenant Daniels nice to meet you.'

TWTWTW

The barracks were actually surprisingly clean but also quite small, consisting of a bedroom with a kitchen area (more like corner) and a bathroom. The bedroom had a bunk bed, you could tell someone else had taken the bottom bed as the sheets were ruffled and the pillows were out of place unlike the immaculate condition of the top bunk, which was without a crease just the way he liked it. After finding a suitable place to drop his bags he went straight over to the kettle and began to brew up 3 coffees; One for himself, one for Martha and the last for lieutenant Daniels.

'So lieutenant when do I meet my new roommate?'

'Oh later on his shift should be finishing around the time you're meeting with colonel mace is finished.'

After a few minutes of silence Ianto had finished brewing up and carefully handing over the coffee's to his new work mates.

'Make sure you savour the taste.' Martha whispered to the lieutenant, who just stared back at her like she was crazy. That was until he took a sip. It was like heaven in a cup!

'How on earth do you make coffee like this? It's bloody brilliant!'

'Family knowledge and thanks for the complement.'


End file.
